Who Are You?
by Yuuki Namikaze
Summary: Jadi seorang kepala manager di perusahaan besar yang bahkan telah memiliki banyak cabang tentu saja tak mudah bagi seorang wanita muda bersurai merah muda itu. Tapi, apa dia bisa menghadapi sikap aneh seorang lelaki yang mengancam bahkan mengatur hidupnya? Padahal mereka saling kenal saja tidak / Abal, gaje, hancur deh/ UPDATE LAST CHAP!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :** _ **Jadi seorang kepala manager di perusahaan besar yang bahkan telah memiliki banyak cabang tentu saja tak mudah bagi seorang wanita muda bersurai merah muda itu. Tapi, apa dia bisa menghadapi sikap aneh seorang lelaki yang mengancam bahkan mengatur hidupnya? Padahal mereka saling kenal saja tidak.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading~**_

.

Pagi.

Siapa yang tak sibuk jika di pagi hari. Kecuali bagi para pemalas, mungkin mereka masih bersemedi di bawah selimut tebalnya itu. Bagi mereka yang telah memiliki pekerjaan, pagi hari adalah waktu baginya untuk bergegas masuk kantor. Sebelum bosnya marah dan bisa saja memotong gaji mereka. _Oh no!_ siapa yang mau? Semua orang pasti tak mau itu.

Termasuk wanita berbadan semampai yang berjalan dengan anggunnya.

Kemeja putih tertutup jas hitam miliknya memperlihatkan tiap lekuk tubuh wanita yang telah menarik perhatian orang di sekitarnya. Kakinya nan indah di balut sepatu hak tingginya,berjalan dengan kokoh dan tak goyah melewati pandangan mata di sekitarnya.

"Pagi, Sakura- _san_ "

Wanita itu tetap berjalan menuju ruang miliknya di ikuti sang penyapa dengan tangan penuh berkas-berkas penting. Surai merah muda yang di sanggul dengan rapi di atas kepalanya kini di biarkan tergerai dengan indah. Bagi lawan bicaranya itu hal lumrah, karena memang itulah kebiasaan kepala manager tersebut. Setiap hari.

"Pagi, Ten-ten" sahut wanita itu menempati dirinya di kursi berlapis bahan kulit berwarna coklat. Tangannya tak hentinya membolak-balik berkas yang tersodor di depannya. "Bagaimana harga saham? Dan wisata yang kita kelola? Apa ada peningkatan pengunjung?"

Wanita bersanggul ala wanita cina itu langsung membolak-balik lembaran buku catatannya, dan mulai meneliti informasi yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. matanya terhenti di baris bertanda merah dalam catatannya tersebut.

"Saham kita naik 5% dari minggu lalu, dan ada penurunan pengunjung di wisata pegunungan _Otsu._ Ta-tapi, di wisata yang lain ada peningkatan, Sakura- _san_ "

Meskipun sudah berusaha meyakinkan, tak semudah itu bagi Sakura untuk tenang dengan kata 'penurunan' dari kalimat penjelasan bawahannya tersebut. 0,01% penurunan saja, dapat mengakibatkan kerutan di bagian jidatnya yang cukup lebar. Karena memang itulah tugasnya untuk mengatasi setiap masalah yang terjadi dalam perkembangan usaha perusahaan.

"Kalau begitu, tolong hubungi manager Sasori- _san_. Bukankah dia yang mengurus pengelolaan wisata pegunungan Otsu?"

Mata Ten-ten ikut berpindah saat Sakura berjalan keluar ruangan setelah melihat layar _handphone_ nya. Ketika wanita bersanggul telinga panda itu ingin mengikuti langkah atasannya, Sakura terdiam di depan pintu lalu berbalik melirik Ten-ten.

"Oh ya, aku ada urusan di luar. Jika ada apa-apa, tolong tinggalkan pesan di ruanganku. Aku akan segera kembali"

"A-a, Tapi Sa-" Dan dengan mudahnya wanita musim semi itu menghilang dari pandangan mata Ten-ten yang tak dapat berkata-kata lagi setelah kepergian atasannya tersebut. Ia hanya dapat menghela nafas beratnya.

"Kenapa Ten-ten? Dia pergi lagi?"

Mata Ten-ten bertemu dengan sepasang manik _aqua_ yang indah. Kepala Ten-ten langsung mengangguk saat pemilik manik itu menghampirinya.

"Padahalkan hari ini hari penting, Ino" tukas Ten-ten kembali menatap jauh berharap atasannya tersebut berubah pikiran dan menetap di kantor untuk sementara waktu.

"Sudahlah, lagian dia kan kepala manager. Mungkin baginya ini tak terlalu penting"

"Kau benar, sebaiknya aku segera menghubungi manager Sasori- _san_ "

Grab!

Ten-ten tersentak kaget saat sadar dirinya telah digenggam cukup oleh tangan wanita bersurai kuning menyala tersebut. Pandangan mata wanita itu pun cukup menakutkan baginya.

"Kau mau apa menghubungi _My Lovely Boyfriends,_ Ten-ten?"

Tiba-tiba mata Ten-ten terbuka lebar disertai kikikannya sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan Ino dari lengannya.

"Aku disuruh kepala manager, wisata yang dikelola kekasihmu itu mengalami penurusan pengunjung, nyonya Sasori. Mengerti?"

Ino hanya dapat menyengir kuda saat menyadari dirinya yang telah salah paham menanggapi ucapan teman kerjanya tersebut. Ten-ten malah merungut mendapt sikap kekanak-kanakan putri keluarga Yamanaka tersebut.

" _Dasar maniak pacar!_ "

Setelah lama terdiam bersama, akhirnya mereka pun kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka seperti biasanya. Ya, seperti bergulat di depan layar computer dengan di temani setumpuk kertas yang harus mereka selesaikan dalam jangka waktu yang cukup relatif singkat. Itulah beban yang ditanggung oleh karyawan biasa seperti mereka.

.

.

.

 **SRUUT!**

Suara sedotan minuman yang berada dalam genggaman Sakura menarik perhatian para pelanggan di kafe tersebut. Bahkan ini bukanlah kali pertamanya suara itu berkumandang, melainkan sudah tiga kali melakukan hal itu pada waktu yang tak bersamaan. Pandangannya kosong menatap jauh, seakan ada hal yang sangat difikirkannya sedari tadi.

Mungkin masalah penurunan pengunjung yang dijelaskan Ten-ten tadi.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura- _san_. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama"

Suara itu mengalihkan perhatian Sakura lamunannya yang entah tentang apa. Wanita itu langsung beranjak dari kursi yang disediakan, lalu tersenyum ramah kepada dua orang berjas yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Tak masalah, Itachi- _san_ dan Kakashi- _san_. Silahkan duduk, mari kita mulai saja _meeting_ nya" sahut Sakura dengan ramah dan sopan.

Lelaki berambut raven itu terlebih dahulu mengambil tempat sebelum lelaki berambut silver. Dengan sigap Sakura langsung membuka laptopnya yang sengaja ia buat mode _sleep_ , agar mudah baginya langsung menghidupkannya kembali.

Sakura termasuk wanita pertama yang menjadi seorang kepala manager di perusahaan Konoha. Ditambah lagi, wanita berusia 27 tahun itu juga satu-satunya pegawai yang lama menjabat sebagai kepala menager. Dan selama masa jabatannya, banyak perubahan dan keuntungan yang diraih perusahaan. Bahkan perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang bisnis wisata itu, juga dapat mendapat menaikkan gaji seluruh pegawainya hingga 5%. Cukup luar biasa, kan?

Maka sebab itu, Sakura selalu bekerja jauh lebih keras dibanding pegawai lainnya, yang mungkin mengira dirinya selalu keluyuran di jam kantor.

"Oleh sebab itu, jika anda menanam modal dan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami, anda akan mendapatkan untung yang lebih di banding perusahaan lain" ucap Sakura setelah menjelaskan tiap detail kelebihan dari perusahaan tempat ia bekerja.

"Hm, menarik. Menurutmu bagaimana Itachi- _san_?" Tanya lelaki bertopeng kepada lelaki di sampingnya.

Sebelum menjawab, lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu berpangku tangan menatap _emerald_ yang indah di depannya. "Tapi, kudengar ada penurunan pengunjung di wisata yang kalian kelola"

Mata Sakura sedikit melebar saat mendengar ungkapan _client_ nya tersebut, lalu disambut ulasan senyuman dari bibir mungilnya. "Itachi- _san_ dan Kakashi- _san_ tak perlu khawatir, kami sudah mengatasi hal tersebut. Jadi, apakah anda berminat bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami?"

Dan mereka mengangguk yakin melihat dan mendengar pembelaan Sakura tadi. Selain cantik, wanita itu juga cukup pintar menghadapi _client-client_ nya yang bisa dibilang cukup 'bandel' untuk menyetujui kerjasama dengan perusahaannya. Oleh sebab itu, tak mudah bagi karyawan lain menyingkirkannya karena iri dengan kinerja dan prestasi yang diraih Sakura. Sayangkan? Karyawan seperti Sakura dilepas begitu saja ke tangan perusahaan lain.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" keluh Sakura melirik jam tangannya. "Sebaiknya aku balik ke kantor"

Dan.

.

 **BRUK!**

.

"Auw!"

Suara ringisan itu terdengar ganda jika diteliti dengan cukup detail. Dan memang kenyataannya itu ganda, karena pemilik suaranya berbeda orang dan jenisnya malahan.

"Ah, bajuku!" seru Sakura menatap kemeja putihnya sudah berlumuran cairan coklat.

" _Nee_ , maaf nona. Eh, kakak? Atau- ah pokoknya maaf atas kecerobohan saya" kata pemuda yang menabrak Sakura sembari membungkuk.

Dengan wajah yang telah memerah, rasa marahnya seakan tak terlahan lagi. "Kau! Ah, sudahlah"

Namun, entah mengapa Sakura tak jadi ingin memaki pemuda di hadapannya tersebut. Sakura lebih memlih bergegas keluar dari kafe tersebut untuk membersihkan kemejanya.

"Mau minta ganti rugi pun, anak itu tak akan mungkin bisa ganti dengan duit jajannya, kan?" ucap Sakura dengan lirih sambil meninggalkan pemuda tersebut dengan tanda Tanya di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura- _san_ , anda ganti kemeja?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, membuat wanita itu menghela nafas. Lalu menatap bawahan sekaligus asistennya tersebut. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Anak SMA itu tak mungkin mengganti kemeja yang telah ia tumpahi dengan es krim coklat miliknya kan, Ten-ten?"

"Ah, pantas saja. Oh ya, mengenai wisata yang dikelola manager Sasori- _san_. Tadi saya hubungi, beliau mengatakan sudah ada peningkatan kembali seperti wisata lainnya"

Mulutnya menjelaskan, tangannya tetap sigap membolak-balik berkas penting yang harus dibaca serta di tanda tangani Sakura. Meskipun sibuk dengan tumpukan berkas yang berada di hadapannya, Sakura masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengangguk yang berarti ia cukup puas dengan hasil kerja bawahannya tersebut. Kinerja mereka memang cukup lihai dibidangnya, karena mereka mengerti dan paham posisi mereka. Oleh sebab itu, mereka tak pernah sedikit pun membiarkan kekurangan terjadi dalam pekerjaan mereka.

"Bagus, kalau begitu besok kita turun ke lapangan besok ya, Ten-ten? Mungkin tiga hari sudah cukup, kau juga banyak pekerjaan di kantor bukan?"

Ten-ten terlihat menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, memikirkan tawaran atasannya. Mungkin itu ide yang cukup menarik, sekaligus _refreshing_ pikiran setelah bergulat dengan pekerjaan yang melelahkan di kantor tersebut.

"Baiklah, Sakura- _san_. Saya akan mengatur jadwal agar anda tak memiliki pertemuan penting untuk pekerjaan esok"

"Terimakasih. Kalau begitu, kembalilah ke mejamu. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan sendiri"

"Baik, Sakura- _san_. Permisi"

Sekarang tinggallah Sakura dan tumpukan berkas yang berjejer rapi di atas mejanya. Bahkan sampai-sampai lantai pun ikut serta menjadi alas berkas penting tersebut. Perusahaan besar ini tak memiliki sekretaris, yang ada hanya direktur utama, wakil direktur dan kepala manager. Selainnya hanya bawahan. Oleh sebab itu, tumpukan pekerjaan jauh lebih banyak di ruangan Sakura dibandingkan di meja wakil direktur.

"Ini benar-benar melelahkan!" gerutu Sakura sembari menatap jam dindingan yang masih menunjukkan jam kerja kantor, bukanlah jam istirahat ataupun jam pulang kantor yang diharapkannya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : MK-Sensei, tentu saja**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Pairing : Always NaruSaku**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning: mengandung cerita yang membosankan, penuh tanda tanya, terlalu banyak kesalahan, (karena author lagi malas ngoreksi yang salah sih, memang) pokoknya** _ **bad story**_ **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Who Are You?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pakaian? Sudah di koper dengan perlengkapan mandi. Sepatu? Sudah beserta aksesoris. Bahan untuk turun lapangan? Juga sudah. Apalagi?

Hal-hal itu yang sedang difikirkan wanita itu. Memeriksa seluruh kebutuhannya untuk pekerjaannya hari ini. Bisa dibilang pekerjaannya kali ini pelarian dari kerjaannya yang menumpuk di kantor. Siapa yang tak lelah dengan pekerjaan yang memakan waktu lama duduk di depan meja selama berjam-berjam? Bahkan seorang kepala negara pun pasti akan mengakui hal tersebut. Tapi, mau bagaimana? Jika ingin memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari, harus bekerja dengan giat. Kalau tidak, harus siap menghadapi kehidupan penuh dengan kekurangan kebutuhan.

 **Tring!**

"Halo?" sambut Sakura langsung menyentuh layar _smartphone_ ber _casing_ warna senada dengan manik miliknya.

" _Sakura-san? Mobilnya sudah siap, jadi bisakah kita berangkat lebih awal agar tak memakan banyak waktu?_ " Tanya si penelpon dengan hati-hati.

Ya, si penelpon adalah sang asisten yang ia ajak untuk turun ke lapangan, Ten-ten. Setelah mendengar saran bawahannya tersebut, wanita itu hanya berkata "Baiklah" sebelum memutuskan panggilan itu secara sepihak. Dengan sigap dan sedikit tergesa-gesa Sakura memboyong barang-barangnya masuk ke mobil pribadinya.

"Kiba- _sama_ , aku akan pergi selama 3 hari. Jadi, tolong jaga rumah bersama Sizune- _san_ " pesan Sakura sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya di bagian kursi belakang.

Sedangkah lelaki berjas hitam mengenakan topi itu hanya menggangguk, serta memasukkan seluruh barang-barang majikannya. Setelah memasukkan barang-barang ke bagasi, Kiba menencap gas mobil berwarna gelap itu melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah bertingkat dua tersebut. Selagi di perjalanan ke kantor tempat ia bekerja, sesekali matanya menarawang jauh menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menempati tepi jalan. Padahal dulu, di sana hanyalah pohon rindang yang di penuhi para pejalan kaki.

Memang perubahan kota sentral bisnis di Konoha ini sungguh sangatlah cepat. Seingat wanita muda itu, baru saja kemarin rasanya dirinya menikmati udara perkampungan kota tempat kelahirannya. Sekarang, jangankan udara segar satu batang pohon pun sudah cukup jarang di jumpai. Bahkan bisa di hitung jari jika ada wilayah yang dihijaukan dengan alasan bisnis pula.

Bisnis. Bisnis. Dan bisnis. Hanya bisnislah yang memenuhi kota ini sekarang.

.

 **CRRIIIIT!**

.

Sakura tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Kiba, Supir pribadinya menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak dan membuat kepalanya terbentur cukup keras di kepala kursi di depannya.

"Kiba- _san_ , ada apa ini? Kenapa mendadak menginjak rem?" Seru Sakura menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Matanya sedikit memerah karena kelilip rambutnya yang tergerai akibat ikat rambutnya yang lepas.

Tangan Kiba menunjuk sesosok benda yang menyembul di kab mobil itu. Bola mata Sakura sedikit menyipit memperhatikan dengan teliti benda apa itu.

"Astaga! Tunggu di mobil, aku akan urus dia"

.

 **BRAK!**

.

Wanita berjaket panjang itu berlari keluar mobil dan menghampiri benda yang menarik perhatiannya serta membuat wajahnya tampak pucat. Dengan ragu-ragu, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya sampai di depan mobil yang ia beli beberapa tahun lalu setelah berusaha mengumpul uang hasil gajinya tersebut.

"Kau!" "Yo!"

Jidat Sakura mengerut, benda yang di sangkanya itu lah berseru riang menyapanya. Yap, yang ada di depan mobilnya bukanlah benda. Melainkan seorang anak lelaki berambut jabrik ala kepala nenas yang menyembul bagaikan mahkota. Lelaki itu berdiri dan berusaha berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masih terperanga oleh lelaki pirang tersebut.

"A-"

"Kau lagi, astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Anak kecil? Lihat badanmu jadi terluka, kan?" potong Sakura memutarkan seluruh tubuh lelaki berbadan jangkung tersebut hingga ia dapat melihat bagian tubuh lelaki itu yang lecet akibat keserempet mobil miliknya itu.

" _Anak kecil?_ "

kini lelaki itu malah yang mengerjitkan matanya, dan memikirkan maksud wanita di depannya.

" _Nee_ , ini bukan masalah kok. Nanti diobati juga sembuh" tukas lelaki itu dengan enteng tanpa berfikir lukanya itu akan terinfeksi dan membuat dirinya menghadapi penyakit yang serius.

Sakura mengacuhkan omongan lelaki itu, ia memilih merogoh tas sandang sampingnya yang mungil itu untuk mengambil sesuatu hal.

"Ini, untuk biaya berobat. Setelah ini, cepat ke rumah sakit ya, dik?!" seru Sakura sembari berjalan cepat memasuki mobilnya di posisi ia keluar tadi.

Sedangkan lelaki itu hanya tercengo menatap kepergian wanita itu beserta mobil berkab hitam tersebut. Bahkan uang di genggamannya masih ia tatap tak percaya.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang, Sakura- _san_!" sambut selurug pegawai di sebuah perkantoran yang menjadi tempat tujuannya kali ini.

"Hn, bagaimana? Apa ada peningkatan? Sasori- _san_?"

Langkah Sakura tak berhenti bersamaan lelaki berambut merah darah berjalan mengikutinya sembari menjelaskan hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan pertanyaan wanita musim semi tersebut. Seperti dalam penjelasan Sasori, wisatawan kembali berdatangan ke tempat wilayah yang mereka kelola. Meskipun tak semenjak bulan-bulan kemarin. Sakura dapat melihat kenyataannya dari layar lebar yang terpajang di ruang kerja pegawai Sasori. Tampak banyak pengunjung, tapi tak terlalu ramai.

"Apa tak inovasi yang dapat kalian kembangkan di sini? Sepertinya pengunjung kita perlu hal-hal yang baru untuk menarik minat mereka datang ka wisata kita"

Kata-kata Sakura tadi, tampaknya membuat para karyawan di sekitarnya menghentikan kegiatannya. Bahkan ada salah satu mereka tersedak hingga batuk tak henti-henti. Tapi, wanita itu tampak tak terganggu dengan hal itu. Ia hanya lebih terganggu melihat trofik naik-turunnya jumlah pengunjang tiap harinya di sebelah layar lebar yang terpajang di hadapannya. Padahal ia berharap minimal 20% peningkatan pengunjung dari bulan lalu, tapi kenyataannya hanya 1% dari hari yang lalu. Itu sama saja tak ada peningkatan, baginya.

"Tadi kami juga sudah berdiskusi dengan direktur utama, dan kami sekarang sedang menyusun rencana untuk inovasi yang akan kami kembangkan nanti di sini" terus Sasori yang tak lupa membuat garis sudut di pipinya, dan di tanggapi dengan ' _oh_ ' tanpa suara dari wanita musim semi tersebut, lalu memandangi kembali layar lebar yang masih setia di depannya.

"Eh? Direktur utama? Sekarang dia kemana? Kenapa aku tak di beritahu dia ada di sini?"

Sakura bertanya layaknya seorang detektif yang sedang menyelesaikan sebuah kasus pembunuhan, sedangkan Sasori yang tak bersalah hanya bisa salah tingkah menghadapi atasannya tersebut.

"Beliau juga secara tiba-tiba datang, kami pun terkejut pada awalnya. Tapi, setelah berdiskusi ia langsung pergi begitu saja"

Mendengar jawaban Sasori, wanita berusia 27 tahun itu hanya dapat mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang luas namun terlihat sumpek dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas yang sangat melelahkan. Sakura merasa sangat penasaran dengan atasannya, kenapa? Karena tak pernah sekali pun ia pernah berjumpa bahkan bertatap mata dengan direktur utama tersebut. Gossip yang ia dengar dari awal bekerja, hanyalah wakil direktur yang pernah bahkan berbincang-bincang dangan pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Jika boleh bertanya, Sakura akan langsung bertanya pada wakil direktur. Kenapa direktur utama sekali pun tak pernah muncul menampakkan batang hidungnya? Tapi, karena alasan pribadi, Sakura enggan menanyakan hal itu, apalagi, wakil direktur itu terkesan dingin dan acuh dengan pegawainya. Dan Sakura tak suka lelaki macam itu. Oh iya, direktur dan wakilnya adalah laki-laki, hanya itulah yang Sakura tau tentang mereka. Selebihnya? Entahlah.

" _Nee_ , kita bertemu lagi nona _pinky_?"

Sakura berbalik badan menatap pemilik suara tersebut, bukannya ia tertarik dengan suaranya. Melainkan merasa tersinggung dengan julukan ' _pinky_ ' itu. Seakan mengolok-olok mahkota indahnya.

"Kau lagi? Sedang apa kau di sini?" pertanyaan Sakura seperti sedang berusaha menyudutkan lelaki berambut pirang tersebut. "Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau anak magang yang kerja di sini ya?"

Lelaki yang belum di ketahui namanya itu hanya menyengir kuda tanpa berniat untuk menjawab 'ya' atau pun 'bukan' dan itulah yang membuat rasa penasaran wanita muda itu seakan sedang digantung di awang-awang belum pasti. Namun terlihat sangat jelas.

"Pantas, sudah sana kerja. Masih banyak kerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan" titah Sakura menunjuk pintu masuk gedung besar yang baru saja ia masuki tadi.

"Loh, memang anda siapa? Apa anda pegawai di sini juga?" lelaki itu malah balik bertanya, dan mengacuhkan perintah wanita yang sedang _bad mood_.

Namun, di dalam perasaan yang masih labil dan tak menentu. Sakura berusaha mengambil nafas panjang agar perasaannya sedikit stabil.

"Aku kepala manager di perusahaan ini, tapi aku di bagian perusahaan pusat. Kali ini, aku hanya turun untuk memantau kantor cabang di daerah ini" jelas Sakura dengan penuh wibawa seorang atasan.

Dan lelaki berkulit tan itu pun mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Boleh aku ma-gang di perusahaanmu? Boleh ya?" pinta lelaki itu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Apa?! Tidak boleh! Kau kira bekerja itu main-main? Sudahlah, selesaikan saja kerjaanmu di sini"

Belum sempat Sakura berjalan meninggalkan lelaki yang menyebalkan baginya itu, lelaki itu lebih dulu menarik tangannya hingga tersentak lalu berbalik melihat ke arah lelaki itu.

"Kalau anda tak mau, saya akan menuntut karena anda telah menabrak orang namun tak menolongnya. Bagaimana?"

Dan Sakura paling tidak bisa di ancam dengan masalah seperti ini. Wajahnya yang cantik kini telah tampak pucat karena panic menghadapi lelaki tengil di depannya ini. Apa dia harus mengabulkan permintaan lelaki ini?

"Baik, baik! Baiklah! Kau boleh kerja di kantorku, tapi hanya sebagai _OB, ok_? Di kantorku tak belum buka penerimaan karyawan baru"

"Terimakasih, _pinky_. Oh ya, satu lagi"

"Apa?"

Hening sejenak. Lelaki itu terdiam memikirkan suatu hal. Serius. Saking seriusnya, iris _ocean_ nya tanpa ia sadari telah menusuk jantung Sakura hingga membuat wanita itu lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

"Kau harus mau kencan denganku, tanpa protes!"

Kini Sakuralah yang di tinggalkan begitu saja oleh lelaki yang bahkan Sakura tak tau namanya. Nomornya. Atau alamat rumahnya. Mimpi apa Sakura semalam hingga di ancam seorang lelaki yang jauh lebih muda darinya? Astaga! Sakura memutuskan kembali ke penginapan dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya ini hanyalah mimpi. Dan kenyataannya, sampai kepulangan ke kota Konoha tak membuatnya tenang, melupaka ancaman bocah tengil tersebut.

.

.

.

"Sakura- _san_ , anda bilang ada _OB_ baru bukan?"

Sepertinya Sakura sangat yakin lelaki itu akan serius dengan kata-katanya, hingga mengumumkan pada asistennya tersebut ada seorang pegawai bagian _office boy_ akan bekerja di perusahaan pusat ini. Namun, sudah sehari dari kepulangannya. Tak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan keseriusan lelaki misterius tersebut. Apa Sakura jadi bodoh semenjak jumlah pekerjaannya di kantor bertambah? Tak mungkin bukan?

"Mungkin, dia sedang mengurus kepindahannya dari perusahaannya yang kemarin"

"Hm? Begitu ya? Kalau begitu, saya permisi saja. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya selesaikan" ucap Ten-ten undur diri sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu yang tampak buram dari luar.

Tok! Tok!

"Ya, silahkan masuk"

Meskipun bibirnya menyahuti ketukan pintu tersebut, namun matanya masih bergerak liar menyusuri tiap lembar berkas yang berada di mejanya. Inilah pekerjaan yang mungkin membuat kinerja otaknya sedikit terganggu. Sangat terganggu lebih tepatnya. Mungkin saja begitu.

"Saya bawakan _capucino_ buat anda, Sakura- _san_ "

Sakura terdiam sebentar dari pekerjaannya, kepalanya terangkat. Menatap pegawai yang membawakannya secangkir minuman hangat. Perasaannya, dari tadi pagi ia sama sekali tak memesan apapun kepada pegewainya. Jadi, ini salah siapa sekarang?

"Maaf, aku tak meme-" matanya terbelalak saat siapa yang membawa minuman hangat tersebut. "A-ka-kau rupanya, aku tak memesan apapun!"

Bentakan Sakura tak membuat lelaki gantar dan berbalik keluar ruangan. Melainkan berjalan mendekati meja kerja Sakura yang penuh dengan tumbukan berkas penting. Tangannya sengaja meletakkan secangkir _cappuccino_ yang hangat itu di atas berkas yang sedang di hadapan Sakura. Wanita itu paling tak suka pekerjaan di ganggu dengan hal-hal seperti ini, ingin rasanya ia melempar cangkir itu. Namun, jika itu yang ia lakukan, maka semua kertas putih itu akan tercampur dengan warna coklat pekat minuman hangat tersebut.

"Anda harus meminumnya dan nanti saat jam siang, anda harus menemani aku jalan-jalan"

Mendengar perintah dari bawahannya tersebut, Sakura seakan dilecehkan. Dia kan atasan, kenapa malah disuruh sama bawahannya. Itukan memalukan! "A-"

"Eits! Tak ada protes, oh ya! Namamu bagus ya, Sa-ku-ra- _chan_ " ucap lelaki itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sakura tanpa salam.

Sedangkan Sakura masih termangu menatap kepergian lelaki yang masih belum ia tau namanya. Padahalkan ia sudah kerja di perusahaannya kan? Astaga! Ada apa denganmu Sakura?!

" _-chan? Yang benar saja! Berani sekali, bocah tengil itu!_ " gerutu Sakura menggertak gigi bawahnya.

.

.

.

"Sa-ku-ra- _chan_!"

Sakura pun menepuk jidatnya, saat kepala berkumis kucing di pipinya muncul dari pintu. Rasanya ia enggan sekali beranjak dari kursi jika lelaki yang akan menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan kerjanya tersebut.

"Apa?!" sahut Sakura dengan ketus agar lelaki itu gentar dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ayo, kita berangkat!" ucap lelaki itu mengaitkan tangannya agar Sakura mengandeng lengannya yang lumayan berbentuk.

Namun, Sakura malah berdiri dan langsung berjalan keluar ruangannya sendiri. Memalukan jika ia menggandeng tangan bawahan sekaligus orang yang muda darinya. Bisa diolok dengan wanita tua mencari brondong dia nantinya, bukan?

"Hey! Sakura- _chan_ , harusnya kau menggandeng tanganku tadi. Kenapa kau malah pergi lebih dulu?"

Lelaki berambut kuning menyala itu mencoba menyamakan lengkah Sakura yang sengaja di percepatnya. Sakura merasa gerah di kantor, karena baru saja melintasi jajaran meja pegawainya. Ia sudah mulai menjadi buah bibir oleh kaumnya sendiri. Sakura sadar, tindakannya yang selalu membuat jadwal _meeting_ sendiri dengan _clinet_ nya tanpa konfirmasi asistennya, membuatnya di cap sebagai atasan yang suka keluar saat jam kantor dan datang kembali saat selesai jam istirahat. Padahal itu ia lakukan agar perusahaan ini semakin maju, namun inilah yang ia dapat.

"Eh, eh, lihat kepala manager! Dia pergi dengannya! Tak sangka ya?"

"Iya, iya, seperti yang tebakan Ino kemarin saja"

Itulah yang ia dengar secara samar-samar dari bisik-bisik pegawainya. Dan lelaki yang masih setia mengekorinya itu, menyadari ketidak nyamanan Sakura dengan perbincangan para pegawai itu. Lelaki itu menatap tiap wajah para penggosip itu, tatapan sinis. Berharap mereka takut dan berhenti menggosipkan wanita yang sedang ia ikuti tersebut. Namun, yang terjadi malahan para wanita itu berteriak riang dan melambai-lambai kepadanya. Sepertinya mereka tertarik dengan ketampanannya.

"Berisik! Tidak bisakah kalian kembali bekerja!" seru Sakura kini melempar _death_ _glared_ nya pada para pegawainya tersebut.

Dan Huala, mereka pun bubar dari kerumunan mereka tadi. Kembali ke meja masing-masing, kembali bergulat dengan tumpukan berkas itu. Memang jika atasan yang langsung menegur, bawahannya langsung nurut ya?

Lelaki yang merasa sikapnya tadi gagal, malah tersenyum lebar kembali mengikuti langkah Sakura yang semakin di percepat keluar dari gedung besar tersebut. "Wah, Sakura- _chan_ tegas ya! Sepertinya aku harus belajar darimu saja"

"Terserahmu saja, ayo cepat! Aku banyak kerjaan" sahut Sakura menyeret lelaki itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"E, e, e, bentar, Sakura- _chan_!"

"Apa lagi sekarang?!"

"Kita jalan kaki"

.

Hening sejenak. Untuk beberapa saat saja.

.

"Jalan kaki?! Yang benar saja!"

" _No protes_ , ok?" sahut lelaki itu tersenyum dengan aura jahatnya.

.

.

.

"Masih lama lagi, pirang?" Tanya Sakura sembari membungkuk meganggi betisnya yang sudah sangat terasa keram. Bahkan tumitnya sudah lecet-lecet karena sepatu hal tingginya tersebut.

Lelaki itu berbalik badan menatap Sakura tanpa merasa bersalah mengajak seorang wanita jalan kaki hingga keram seperti itu. Lelaki pirang itu berjalan menghampiri Sakura namun matanya masih mengedar ke sekitarnya. Mencari tempat beristirahat sepertinya.

" _Nee_ , sebaiknya kita istirahat di situ saja" ajak lelaki itu menarik tangan Sakura mendekati kursi panjang di dekat mereka.

Setelah menempatkan dirinya di kursi kayu tersebut, Sakura mengurut bagian atas tumitnya yang sudah sangat pegal, bahkan sulit untuk bergerak lagi. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali inilah ia jalan kaki dengan menggunakan hak tinggi. Jika berjalan kaki pun ia hanya menggunakan _flat shoes_ , jadi gak sepegal ini juga.

"Sakit ya?" Tanya lelaki itu mencoba menyentuh kaki Sakura, namun langsung ditepis oleh Sakura dengan tangannya lalu melempar tatapan sinis kepada lelaki tersebut. "Aku kan hanya ingin membantu, lagian buat apa sih pakai sepatu menyusahkan itu? Sakit kan sekarang"

"Ini salahmu, pirang- _baka_! Mengajakku jalan kaki, sudah tau aku pakai hak tinggi begini!" gerutu wanita _pinky_ itu dengan membabi buta memukuli kepala si pirang itu.

"Eh? Iya, iya maaf. Pakai sepatuku saja, lepaskan hak tinggimu. Nanti lecetnya semakin parah" lelaki itu tertunduk melepaskan sepatu _snakers_ nya lalu memasangkannya di kaki Sakura yang ramping. Sakura tak melawan saat kakinya di pasangkan sepatu dengan ukuran kaki seorang lelaki. Meskipun sedikit lapang, minimal sekarang kakinya tak terlalu risih lagi.

"Nah, ayo naik! Kuantar kau pulang, Sakura- _chan_ "

Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya, hingga punggungnya yang lebar yang tampak oleh Sakura sekarang. "A-apa?"

"Kakimu itu terluka, jangan paksakan berjalan. Nanti jadi lebih parah, makanya naiklah ke punggungku"

Namun, Sakura tak semudah itu kan menerima tawaran seorang lelaki yang tak ia kenal. Ia lebih memilih jalan kaki ketimbang di gendong oleh orang lain, meskipun kakinya sangat kesakitan. Dan pada akhirnya Sakura congkok kesakitan karena berusaha jalan sendiri, dasar keras kepala. Melihat tindakan Sakura itu, lelaki pirang itu pun geleng-geleng kepala lalu langsung menaikan tubuh Sakura di atas punggungnya.

"Hey-"

"Diamlah! Kakimu itu terluka, jangan memaksakan diri. Dasar keras kepala!"

Mendengar ocehan lelaki itu Sakura pun terbungkam hingga sampai ke kantor miliknya. Malu. Rasa malulah yang ia dapat sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantornya. Di gendong oleh seorang lelaki. Ia memang tak pernah di perlakukan hal seperti itu. Karena sedari kecil, ia menuntut dirinya menjadi sempurna. Tak pernah melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun. Makanya sampai sekarang pun, ia masih megang prinsip lamanya untuk sendiri saja.

"Sudah sampai, jangan lupa obati kakimu ya, Sakura- _chan_. Aku pulang dulu"

Tak sepatah kata pun yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura. Mulutnya seakan di gembok dan kuncinya di buang begitu saja. Seharusnya ia bertrimakasih kan?

" _Ah, sial! Aku lupa menanyakan namanya lagi_ "

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Hoho, sepertinya kemajuan cerita Yuu sama sekali gak ada ya? Tetap 0 (nol) besar! Masih jelek-jelek aja, masih membosankan, masih membingunkan *pundung* memalukan! #OhNo! Yap, ini sih masih bersambung sepertinya. Soalnya belum ada permasalahan yang gimana gitu #Lebay!**_

 _ **Okeh terakhir?**_

 _ **Review please?**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Tring!**

" _Nomor baru? Siapa ya?_ "

Tak ingin membuat penelpon lama menunggu, Sakura pun langsung mengangkat panggilan ke nomor _handphone_ nya itu.

"Halo? Ini siapa?" Tanya Sakura langsung mengajukan pertanyaan tanpa membiarkan penelpon menjelaskan maksudnya.

" _Ini aku, si pirang yang tadi_ "

Entah mengapa perasaan Sakura langsung terasa ingin memutuskan panggilan yang bukan dialah yang mengawalinya. Tapi, ia urungkan niatnya, menunggu lelaki itu menjelaskan maksudnya menelfon.

"Apa lagi?!"

" _He? Ketusnya, oh ya besok setelah kakimu sembuh, kita makan siang_ " ajak lelaki itu seperti tak akan di tolak oleh Sakura.

"Baik, baiklah! Sudah kan?" ucap Sakura mengancang-ancangkan tangannya untuk menekan symbol memutuskan panggilan.

" _Ya, hany-_ "

Namun, Sakura langsung menutup panggilan tersebut sebelum lelaki itu menyelesaikan omongannya. Mungkin tangan Sakura terlalu gatal untuk langsung menutup panggilan itu. Setelah merasa tak ada keperluan di luar kantor, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kantor. Namun, saat ia ingin memasuki gedung kantornya, ia pun baru tersadar.

" _Astaga! Sepatunya!_ " seru Sakura menghentakkan kakinya ternyata masih sakit sehingga lagi-lagi ia meringis kesakitan. Sembrono. " _Eh, tunggu! Dari mana dia dapat nomorku?_ "

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary :** _ **Jadi seorang kepala manager di perusahaan besar yang bahkan telah memiliki banyak cabang tentu saja tak mudah bagi seorang wanita muda bersurai merah muda itu. Tapi, apa dia bisa menghadapi sikap aneh seorang lelaki yang mengancam bahkan mengatur hidupnya? Padahal mereka saling kenal saja tidak.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading~**_

.

Sial.

Inilah satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan hari-hari wanita pemilik surai merah muda itu. Sudah bertemu dengan lelaki aneh, berani mengancamnya, dan membuat kakinya yang mulus kini lecet karena di ajak jalan kaki dengan hak tinggi di kakinya. Memang menyedihkan. Bukan hanya itu, Sakura-wanita malang itu kini harus menahan diri untuk menggunakan rok pendek di atas lutut sebab lututnya terbentur meja cukup keras, hingga memar berwarna ungu kehitaman di kulitnya yang putih bersih.

Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga lagi. Itulah kata-kata yang tepat untuk kesialan Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Setiap sebelum ia tidur, ia selalu berdoa kalau kejadian yang menyedihkan terjadi di hidupnya itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk dan berharap saat ia bangun nanti, hal ini tak akan berlanjut. Namun, kenyataannya setiap ia bangun dan tersadar kembali akan kejadian menyedihkan itu lagi.

Sabar ya, Sakura.

"Terpaksa pakai _stocking_ hitam panjang, uuh!"

Meskipun ia tak terbiasa dengan penampilannya yang sekarang ini, mau bagaimana lagi? Tak mungkinkan ia menunjukkan memar di lututnya pada seluruh karyawan dan klien-kliennya? Sakura harus terlihat sempurna tanpa cacat di depan semua orang. Karena dia memiliki posisi yang cukup penting dan berat di perusahaan tempat ia bekerja sekarang. Dia harus jadi panutan yang baik bagi karyawan yang berada dalam pengawasannya. Jika sedikit saja kekurangan yang ia tunjukkan, maka sepanjang waktu ia akan risish untuk segera memperbaiki kekurangannya tersebut.

.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

.

"Nyonya, mobil sudah siap. Apa saya perlu mengantar anda hari ini?"

Mata Sakura teralih dari kakinya yang sudah terbalut kain transparan, ke pintu kamarnya yang sengaja ia biarkan terbuka agar ia tak perlu repot membukanya nanti. Di sana sudah berdiri Kiba, supirnya. Seperti biasa Kiba harus melapor dan menanyakan apakah ia harus mengantar sang majikan atau tidak. Karena majikannya yang satu ini berbeda dengan majikan pada umumnya yang harus mengantar mereka ke mana saja. Sedangkan Sakura? ia lebih suka pergi sendiri, mengemudikan mobil ke kantornya. Padahal ia punya supir yang telah ia gaji per bulannya.

"Oh, untuk hari ini sebaiknya kau mengantarku, Kiba- _san_. Kau tau kan, memar ini rupanya cukup sakit jika tersinggung sesuatu" pinta Sakura berjalan melewati Kiba, sedikit ragu-ragu untuk menjaga kakinya tidak mengalami derita lagi. Makanya sekarang ia hanya memakai _flat shoes_ untuk sementara waktu, agar lukanya segera sembuh.

 _Cukup sekali, aku merasa~ aa~ kega_ \- **SREET!** #Woy!

Bahkan untuk duduk di kursi penumpang dalam mobil pun, Sakura terpaksa menaikkan kakinya ke atas bahan empuk itu. Takut, jika secara tiba-tiba sang supir mendadak menginjak pedal rem. Maka, alamatlah lututnya kembali menahan sakit.

Meskipun sedang terluka begitu, wanita muda itu tak pernah memanjakan dirinya, sehingga libur bekerja karena luka sepele seperti itu. Bukan berarti ia tak pernah sakit parah, dalam artian masih bisa di obati. Ia pernah jatuh tersungkur dari tangga, pingsan karena suhu tubuhnya sudah di atas batas suhu normal manusia pada umumnya. Masak telur di jidatnya yang lebar saja, pasti masak. Seperti itulah perumpamaannya.

"Hm, sepertinya tak jadwal pertemuan. Syukurlah"

Tangan Sakura membolak-balik tiap lembar buku catatan yang berisi seluruh jadwal kerjanya. Setiap harinya. Meskipun sudah memiliki asisten, Sakura masih terbilang mandiri dalam mengatur jadwal kerjanya. Tak pernah mau repot menghubungi sang asisten jika ingin mengetahui jadwalnya. Ia lebih suka menyuruh sang asisten membantunya menyingkarkan berkas-berkas yang telah bertumpuk di meja kerjanya, bahkan sudah sampai berhari-hari. Saking banyaknya.

" _Ano_ , Sakura- _san_ " kepala wanita itu mendongak, menatap yang memanggil namanya. "Jadi, saya harus menunggu anda sampai jam pulang atau-"

"Kau pulang saja, bantuin bibi di rumah. Nanti saat aku ingin pulang, akan kukabari ke rumah"

"Baiklah"

* * *

Ada yang berbeda dari pandangan mata para karyawannya pagi ini. Bukan seperti biasanya. Seperti sedang merajam ke tubuh Sakura yang masih belum kembali ke kondisi awalnya. Ten-ten, asitennya bahkan tak menyadari pandangan teman kerjanya tersebut. Ia lebih sibuk mendiktekan informasi penting untuk kemajuan perusahaan.

"Oh ya, satu lagi Sakura- _san_ " tangan wanita berkucir rambut ala wanita cina itu mendorong pintu ruangan atasannya tersebut, dan mengikuti Sakura hingga duduk di kursi kerjanya. "Pagi ini anda ada rapat dengan direktur dan wadir"

Mata wanita musim semi itu langsung berdiri tegap dengan mata terbelalak , terkejut mendengar jadwalnya yang terbilang mendadak bahkan tak ada dalam daftar yang sengaja ia buat sendiri. Ia langsung berjalan cepat keluar ruangan menuju ruangan rapat yang di buat khusus untuk para pemegang posisi penting dalam perusahaan.

"Kalau begitu, aku langsung ke sana. Tolong lanjutkan dokumen untuk _meeting_ dengan perusahaan Sabaku besok ya, Ten-ten?"

Sedangkan, wanita yang menerima perintah itu hanya terbengong-bengong menatap tubuh Sakura menghilang dibalik pintu di ujung jalan.

.

.

.

" _Tolong? Tumben_ "

* * *

 **Tok! Tok!**

.

" _Come in_ "

Mendengar sahutan dari orang yang berada di dalam ruangan yang berukuran cukup luas untuk tempat rapat biasa. Bahkan bisa di masukkan empat kasur _king size_ ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

" _Excuse me_ "

Mata Sakura lebih memburu ke dalam ruangan sebelum kakinya pertama kali melangkah masuk. Selain takut datang terlambat dalam rapat, rasa penasaran yang cukup dalam juga membawa dirinya bergegas masuk ke dalam ruang rapat. Sepasang mata _onyx_ yang cukup tajam lebih dulu beradu dengan manik indahnya. Namun, ia langsung berpaling manatap sepasang _sapphire_ indah di sebelah pemilik rambut pantat ayam tersebut. Sangat indah, sampai Sakura termangu menatapnya. Tak ada satu patah kata pun yang dapat ia ungkapan. Sedih. Tak mungkin. Senang? Entahlah. Atau terkejut? Itu lebih tepatnya. Sepertinya begitu.

"A-"

" _Ohayo_ , Sakura- _san_. Maaf membuatmu terkejut, sepertinya saat kepulanganku dari negara paman Sam, kau tak hadir menyambutku di perusahaan beberapa hari yang lalu"

Lelaki itu lebih dulu memotong ucapan Sakura, menghindari salah paham mungkin. Namun, pertanyaan besar di dalam kepalanya masih belum terjawab sama sekali. Oleh sebab itu, ia masih berdiri menujuk lelaki berambut pirang tersebut.

"Ja-jadi, anda-"

"Dia direktur utama perusahaan ini, Minato Namikaze- _san_ " sahut lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu seperti mengandung keangkuhan dirinya. Memang selalu begitu kan?

"Oh" satu kata untuk penjelasan anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha tersebut, namun Sakura sudah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang telah tersedia di ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, kita mulai rapat kali ini"

.

.

.

" _Tapi, dia mirip lelaki menyebalkan itu. Hanya saja… ada yang berbeda, dia lebih tampak sedikit, hm, dewasa?_ "

.

.

.

Meskipun pada akhirnya Sakura telah mengetahui siapa direktur utama perusahaan tempat ia bekerja, sekaligus menjawab kenapa atasannya tak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya di kantor adalah karena ia sedang ada urusan di Amerika. Dan ia dapat memakluminya, karena ia juga tau sulitnya mengemban tugas sebagai direktur utama. Jangankan direktur, kepala manager saja sudah sangat menyusahkan baginya.

Tapi, sekarang masalah yang benar-benar harus ia pikirkan bukanlah itu. Melainkan-

" _O-ha-yo,_ Sa-ku-ra- _chan_!"

Kala itu pula tubuhnya mematung mendangar suara khas yang bahkan membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri. Berjam-jam dalam ruang rapat, bukan berarti Sakura harus santai-santai setelah itu kan?

"Hey, Sakura- _chan_! Aku menyapamu loh? Kenapa bengong saja?" tangan lelaki yang paling ia hindari kini melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya. Bahkan wajah mereka berjarak cukup dekat. Namun, Sakura masih memilih bungkam seribu bahasa.

Kini sepasang mata biru langit itu beralih ke kaki wanita itu, mungkin ada yang baru hingga ia tertarik memperhatikannya. "Tumben pakai kaus kaki panjang, pakai sepatu tak berhak tinggi pula lagi. Jarang-jarang? Ada apa? Oh aku tau, nanti kita kan makan siang ya?"

Tampang polos lelaki itu sama sekali tak membuat Sakura bergairah untuk bersikap tenang seperti biasanya. "Ini juga gara-gara kau, pirang! Lututku memar dan tumitku lecet! Sekarang kau menagih makan siang? Dengan yang lain saja sana!"

Seruan Sakura itu sebenarnya menggema tiap sudut gedung besar itu, namun ia seakan acuh tak acuh dengan hal tersebut. Ia hanya berusaha meluapkan amarahnya detik itu juga dan meluncur pergi dari hadapan lelaki menyebalkan itu. Meskipun, jalannya masih tertatih-tatih menahan luka di tumitnya yang semakin perih setiap bersentuhan dengan bahan _flat shoes_ miliknya tersebut.

"Dan lagi, kau sendiri yang bilangkan? Kalau kakiku sudah sembuh baru kita makan siangnya!"

Sedangkan lelaki itu hanya membeku di tempat, lalu menyeringai tak jelas menatap kepergian Sakura yang masih membawa gerutuan panjang dalam hatinya.

"Dia marah ya? Manis juga"

* * *

" _Sakura, ke ruanganku_ "

Dari kata-kata yang singkat, datar dan ketus atau lebih tepatnya dingin itu sudah dapat ditebak kalau itu adalah panggilan dari Sasuke Uchiha. Sangat mudah untuk di kenali. Setelah mendengar ucapan lelaki berambut raven tersebut, Sakura langsung berdiri kemudian berjalan melewati koridor demi koridor menuju rungan wakil direktur. Tak ada berkas, ataupun map penting yang ia bawa menuju ruangan atasannya itu. Seakan tau hal apa yang akan di permasalahkan oleh lelaki berwajah datar tersebut.

" _Bahkan tak ada surfix –san di namaku_ " keluah Sakura dalam hati sebelum melenggang masuk begitu saja ke ruangan yang bisa dikatakan hanya beberapa meter dari ruangannya.

"Duduk"

Terdengar perintah seorang majikan kepada hewan peliharaannya. Dan Sakura langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sangat jengkel karena di samakan dengan hewan. Kurang belajar! Eh, salah? Ralatlah, Kurang ajar maksudnya.

Meskipun jengkel, Sakura tetap menurut dan mengikuti kata-kata si Uchiha menjengkelkan tersebut. Rasa penasarannya terhadap lelaki di depannya ini mungkin cukup rendah atau bahkan tidak ada. Sehingga Sakura tak sedikit pun menanyakan hal apa yang ingin di katakana oleh Sasuke padanya.

"Hm, begini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : MK-Sensei, tentu saja**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Pairing : Always NaruSaku**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning: mengandung cerita yang membosankan, penuh tanda tanya, terlalu banyak kesalahan, (karena author lagi malas ngoreksi yang salah sih, memang. Dan author gak bisa buat deskripsi panjang atau detail, emang karena gak pandai XD gomen ne) pokoknya** _ **bad story**_ **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Who Are You?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jangan jatuh hati pada direktur utama"

Tunggu! Biarkan roda pikiran Sakura berjalan dengan baik setelah di beri pelumas. Apa telinganya yang salah, atau emang otak si Uchiha itu yang error hingga lidahnya terpeleset kata-kata seperti itu. Mungkin saja.

"A-apa?! Kenapa ada berkata seperti itu, Uchiha- _sama_?"

Jantung Sakura hampir berhenti kala itu juga. Namun, langsung di hidupkan kembali agar tak salah paham. Sedang Sasuke malah menghela nafas berat seakan yang salah bukanlah dirinya. Sudah dari sepertinya ia seperti itu.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal nantinya, setelah kau menolak tawaranku sebelumnya"

Oh! Itukah maksudnya? Kini Sakura sudah mengerti, lelaki berkulit pucat itu masih tak terima penolakan dirinya terhadap tawaran Sasuke yang melamarnya secara tiba-tiba. Seperti badai yang abracadabra muncul, saat tak ada hujan atau pun panas sekalipun. Memang ajaib binti aneh.

"Anda tak perlu memperingatkan saya tentang hal itu, Uchiha- _sama_. Saya dapat mengurus kehidupan pribadi saya tanpa campur tangan anda" ucap Sakura setelah berdiri dan undur diri untuk menghilang dari pelupuk mata si _onyx_ tersebut.

"Tunggu Sakura!" tangan wanita muda tersentak di genggam cukup erat oleh Sasuke. Membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menantang tajam tatapan si hitam pekat itu. "Kenapa kau menolakku dulu? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah kepadamu?"

Dengan perlahan, tangan mungil Sakura berjalan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke. Lalu tersenyum simpul sederhana. "Tak ada salahmu, Sasuke- _sama_. Hanya saja, kau bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku kelak"

.

.

.

" _Jawaban yang sama, namun keyakinannya untuk menolakku semakin bertambah_ " kata iner lelaki itu menatap kepergian Sakura tanpa satu kata pun lagi. Sudah di tolak dua kali, tak mungkin bisa di paksa lagi kan?

* * *

Jam istirahat sudah lewat. Bahkan sudah mendekati jam pulang kantor.

Sekarang Sakura sudah bisa bernafas cukup lega karena lelaki yang menghantui hidupnya tak tiba-tiba muncul di ruangannya, lalu menyeret dirinya untuk makan siang. Troma, mungkin. Tapi, Sakura belum sepenuhnya bernafas lega karena ia masih merasakan kalau lelaki berambut pirang itu berpatroli di depan pintu ruangannya. Membuatnya semakin enggan keluar ruangan.

"Ten-ten, bisa antarkan laporan keuangan setiap kantor cabang?"

"Baik, Sakura- _san_! Saya akan segera mengantarkan laporan yang anda minta"

.

 **TIT!**

.

Sakura langsung menutup telpon tersebut, dan asistennya pun secepat kilat pula mengantarkan laporan yang di minta oleh Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura masih asik dengan tumpukan pekerjaannya. Mengetik hal penting di laptop, mengobrak-abrik berkas yang akan di salin, serta menstempel seluruh surat. Tak peduli Ten-ten masuk membawakan berkas yang ia minta tadi.

"Ini, Sakura- _san_. Semuanya sudah tercantum di sana, dan ini termasuk laporan bulan lalu" kata Ten-ten sembari menyerahkan map di tangannya kepada Sakura yang masih menatap layar laptopnya.

"Hn, kalau begitu, terimakasih. Oh ya, nanti antar laporan yang kubuat ini ke meja direktur utama ya, Ten-ten"

"Baik!"

.

 **Brak!**

.

Setelah tak ada yang harus dibicarakan dengan atasannya tersebut, wanita pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu ruangan cukup kuat hingga menggema seisi gedung. Tentu saja mengganggu pagawai yang lain, namun tidak untuk Sakura yang sedang focus bekerja.

" _Gomen ne_ "

Ten-ten mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sepasang mata yang sedang memandanginya. Tak ada perasaan risih dengan pandangan itu, hanya saja ia sedikit terkejut. Karena tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki berada di hadapannya.

"A-a?" lelaki itu hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi kegagukkan Ten-ten melihat kehadirannya.

"Sakura- _ch_ , eh maksudku, Sakura- _san_ ada di dalam?"

Dengan wajah yang masih terlihat bodoh, Ten-ten hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum lelaki itu kembali tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang baru saja ia masukki.

.

.

.

"Kalau tak salah, dia itu kan-"

* * *

 **Cklek!**

.

"Ada apa, Ten-ten? Apa ada barangmu yang tinggal?" Tanya Sakura kepada orang yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangannya. Ia tak tau siapa yang masuk ke dalam rungannya, bahkan matanya saja masih tak lepas dari layar laptop kesayangannya tersebut.

"Paling tidak, lihatlah yang masuk, sebelum menerka-nerka seperti itu"

Suara itu tak begitu asing di telinganya, serasa pernah mendengarnya di mana gitu. Sakura hanya merutuk pada dirinya karena konsentrasinya kini merasa terganggu dengan orang yang memasukki ruangan kerjanya. Seharusnya ia mengingatkan asistennya tak memperbolehkan orang mengganggu pekerjaannya kali ini.

"Kau lagi, ada apa? Sudah kubilang, kakiku masih sakit, pirang"

Lelaki itu tak patah arang mendengar pengusiran si Kepala Manager, ia malah semakin berpacu untuk mengganggu pekerjaan wanita ketus tersebut. Entah sudah menjadi hobinya, atau memang ia hanya iseng-iseng saja. Yang tau hanya dirinya sendiri, bukan?

"Hey, aku punya nama. Jangan ketus begitu"

Bukannya bersikap lembut layaknya seorang wanita, Sakura malah mendengus menanggapi kedatangan lelaki itu. Kini dengan tangan lelaki berambut pirang itu menyalip di sela-sela rambut Sakura yang tergerai. Membuat tubuh Sakura spontan merinding, tersentak kaget hingga menghempas tangan lelaki itu dari dirinya.

"Kau ini menggangguku saja! Pergi sana, pergi!" seru Sakura mendorong lelaki itu sampai tersuduk di depan pintu.

Bukannya membuka pintu di depannya, lelaki itu malah berbalik memandangi Sakura yang tadi di belakangnya kini tepat di hadapannya. Dengan seringai jahilnya, lelaki itu mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Sakura yang mempelototi dirinya.

"Baik, baik! Aku akan pergi, tapi ada syaratnya"

"Apa?"

Lelaki itu malah terkikik dengan menatap iris jambrud itu tampak penasaran dengan syarat yang akan ia berikan. Tentu saja, karena Sakura berharap lelaki itu pergi dan tak mengganggu pekerjaanku.

"Panggil aku dengan Naruto- _kun_ , dan berikan kecupan tepat di bibirku" kata lelaki itu dengan percaya diri menunjuk bibirnya yang merah.

"A-apa? Naruto- _kun_?" seru Sakura semakin membuka lebar kelopak matanya. "Yap, kan sudah kubilang, aku punya nama, Sakura- _chan_. Dan itulah namaku, sekarang, ayo jalankan persyaratanku"

Mata Sakura beberapa kali mengerjapkan kelopak matanya, menatap bibir Naruto yang masih mempertahankan seringaiannya. Wanita musim semi itu meneguk mentah-mentah air liurnya, bahkan jantungnya tak hentinya berdetak cukup kencang. Matanya mencoba untuk menyipit untuk menghilangkan rasa kikuk dirinya.

"Na-"

.

Sepuluh senti lagi, itulah jarak antara Sakura dan Naruto.

.

"Naru-"

.

Sedikit lagi?! Jarak di antara mereka membuat mereka merasakan dengusan nafas mereka masing-masing. Entah mengapa perasaan Sakura sekarang terasa..

.

.

.

...jengkel.

.

 **Plak!**

.

"Naruto- _baka_! Makan nih kecupan sepatuku! Cepat keluar dari ruanganku!" seru Sakura melempar sepatu yang ia gunakan untuk melindungi kakinya.

.

.

 **Brak!**

.

.

" _Hahah, dasar tsundere! Di goda gitu saja sudah salah tingkah_ "

.

Sedangkan Naruto tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari ruangan Sakura sebelum mendapat hujan sepatu darinya. Karyawan sekitar yang melihat tingkah aneh Naruto yang ngos-ngosan seperti tadi, melempar tatapan sinis seakan tak suka dengan keributan yang diperbuat olehnya. Naruto menyadarinya, ia berbalik badan hanya tersenyum seakan tak ada masalah apa-apa. Membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat, memberi permintaan maaf karena telah mengganggu ketenangan di kantor tersebut.

"Hey, Naruto"

Serasa pundaknya di sentuh oleh seseorang dari belakang, ia pun berbalik menatap pemilik tangan itu. Ia kembali tersenyum ramah menanggapi sapaan oleh seorang yang cukup ia kenali. Sangat kenal malahan.

"Hm? Sasuke, oh bukan! Hai, _teme_!" sahut Naruto dengan santai menyapa teman baiknya tersebut. Lain dengan Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya, ia seperti tak suka dengan kehadiran teman baiknya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya lelaki muka tembok itu tak memperdulikan sapaan temannya.

"Memang salah ya, aku datang ke kantor ini?" kata Naruto malah balik bertanya. Seperti sedang menantang temannya sendiri untuk bertengkar, namun Sasuke malah tak terlihat berminat menanggapi sikap Naruto tersebut.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja-" tangan lelaki pantat ayam itu melipat tangannya di depan dada, mencoba memperlihatkan kewibawaannya dengan kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan. "-tak banyak yang tau kan, kalau kau itu.."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for**_ _ **Masahiro Moritaka, Ae Hatake, Mikaze9930, The KidSNo OppAi, Riela nacan, SR not author, Pururukuru, Kensherlocken, Para Guest, dan Amai Sora**_ _ **(makasih sarannya, Yuu emang kurang pede ama karya sendiri XD memalukan ya?) atas review minna, buat yang fav 'n follow juga terimakasih *girang* *glundung2* dan ya terjawabkan pertanyaan minna yang lalu? Naru itu direktur utamanya atau bukan, dan jawabannya "Tidak" XD Gotcha! Minna salah *dilempar* Kalau tak salah ada dari minna yang minta POV atau side Naru ya? *lupa* untuk chap ini sepertinya tidak ada deh, untuk chap selanjutnya aja ya, #mungkin? Pendek? Sudah pasti, Yuu kan sedang krisis ide, jadi deskripnya pendek dialognya apalagi? #heeh -_-? pokoknya jika ada saran-saran minna, tolong di tulis di kolom di bawah, okeh? *maksa***_

 _ **Akhir kata?**_

 _ **Review again?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary :** _ **Jadi seorang kepala manager di perusahaan besar yang bahkan telah memiliki banyak cabang tentu saja tak mudah bagi seorang wanita muda bersurai merah muda itu. Tapi, apa dia bisa menghadapi sikap aneh seorang lelaki yang mengancam bahkan mengatur hidupnya? Padahal mereka saling kenal saja tidak.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading~**_

* * *

 **Chapter sebelumnya…**

.

"Panggil aku dengan Naruto- _kun_ , dan berikan kecupan tepat di bibirku" kata lelaki itu dengan percaya diri menunjuk bibirnya yang merah.

.

.

"Naruto- _baka_! Makan nih kecupan sepatuku! Cepat keluar dari ruanganku!" seru Sakura melempar sepatu yang ia gunakan untuk melindungi kakinya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya lelaki muka tembok itu tak memperdulikan sapaan temannya.

.

"Memang salah ya, aku datang ke kantor ini?" kata Naruto malah balik bertanya. Seperti sedang menantang temannya sendiri untuk bertengkar, namun Sasuke malah tak terlihat berminat menanggapi sikap Naruto tersebut.

.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja-" tangan lelaki pantat ayam itu melipat tangannya di depan dada, mencoba memperlihatkan kewibawaannya dengan kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan. "-tak banyak yang tau kan, kalau kau itu.."

.

.

* * *

Entah apa yang di rasakan oleh Sakura sekarang. Jika menahan nafas, ia bisa saja tersedak secara mendadak karena mencoba menelan makanan yang ia santap sekarang. Sepasang mata di depannya itu, tak henti-hentinya menusuk jantungnya. Sesekali jambrudnya menantang si _sapphire_ , namun tetap saja. Ia kalah telak untuk menang dari sepasang manik yang indah itu. Sungguh indah, hingga Sakura lupa untuk berkedip.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, pirang?"

Lelaki yang sedari tersenyum menatap Sakura sedang makan itu hanya mengangkat alisnya tanpa melepaskan senyuman manisnya sedikit pun. Dan tetap diam, tak mencoba menjawab pertanyaan wanita musim semi tersebut.

"Kau mengajakku makan, tapi kau tak memesan makanan. Sekarang, menatapku seperti itu? Kau sungguh aneh, pirang!" gerutu Sakura masih melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

"Naruto"

"Hm?"

Sakura menghentikan makannya, lalu kembali menatap lelaki berambut pirang tersebut. Tapi, tangannya tak melepaskan sedikit pun garpu dan sendok tersebut.

"Panggil Naruto, Sakura- _chan_. Aku kan tak memanggilmu dengan ' _pinky_ ' lagi" sahut lelaki itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

Ya, hari ini Sakura akhirnya menerima tawaran lelaki berwajah rubah tersebut. Itu pun terpaksa. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tiap hari, bahkan tiap detik, tiap menit dan tiap jam Naruto menghampiri Sakura untuk menagih janjinya. Daripada ia frustasi menghadapi kehadiran lelaki menjengkelkan itu, lebih baik ia meng-iya-kan ucapan lelaki itu. Namun sekarang yang terjadi? Bahkan sudah hampir habis makanan yang berada di atas piring lebar di depan Sakura tersebut, Naruto tak sedikit pun berkedip menatap Sakura. dia juga tak memesan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan lelaki itu. "Iya, iya! Na-ru-to. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau tak memesan makanan? Atau- aku yang pesankan? Pe-"

"Eh, tak usah! Tak perlu, melihatmu saja aku sudah kenyang, Sakura- _chan_ " potong Naruto dengan cengiran khas miliknya, sedangkan Sakura? Merutuk keras dalam hatinya melihat wajah Naruto yang sok kegantengan itu.

" _Sok romantis bocah tengil ini!_ " tangan wanita muda itu menghentak-hentakkan sendok dan garpunya hingga suara gertakkan piring-sendok itu membuat Naruto menghentikan cengirannya tersebut. "Lalu, kenapa dari tadi kau menatapku seperti itu? Aku jadi risih, kau tau?!"

Kini, Naruto malah tertawa cukup kencang hingga membuat mata wanita di depannya terbelalak aneh menatapnya. Dan pada akhirnya, Sakura mengerjitkan kedua alisnya. Memberikan tatapan sinis pada lelaki itu.

"Ini" tangan Naruto yang cukup besar dari tangan Sakura, menyentuh sudut bibir sakura yang merona karena pewarna bibir alias lipstick. Sedangkan pemilik bibir mungil itu tersentak kaget, dan membuat Naruto semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura. "Kau makan berantakan sekali dari tadi, kukira kau akan menyadarinya sendiri"

 **Plak!**

Tangan Sakura langsung menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari wajahnya yang semakin mengerut kesal mendengar jawaban lelaki itu. "Kalau sudah tau tinggal bilang saja, kan? Dasar! Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" dan Sakura kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya yang tertunda tadi.

"Pfft!" Naruto menahan tawanya kala itu juga saat wanita itu memprotesi tindakannya barusan yang mungkin saja membuatnya tak nyaman. "Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Haha, kau saja yang ceroboh membiarkan wajah cantikmu belepotan dengan makanan itu"

Sepertinya Naruto tak pernah jera dengan ucapan Sakura tadi, lagi-lagi ia mencoba membersihkan wajah Sakura yang kembali di hiasi sisa makanan di tepi bibirnya. Namun, kali ini Sakura lebih waspada daripada tadi. Jadi, dengan sigap tangannya menepis tangan lelaki itu.

"Naruto!" seru Sakura mempelototi lelaki itu dengan emeraldnya.

Sedangkan Naruto langsung menyabit sisa makanan di wajah Sakura dengan sigap. Lalu, menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang ternyata sudah di hiasi sisa makanan di wajah Sakura tadi yang kini berpindah ke tangannya itu. "Nah! Lihat? Sisa makananmu itu ada lagi, masih tak percaya?"

Melihat kumpulan sisa makanannya di tangan Naruto itu membuat Sakura tertunduk malu, bahkan tak berani mengangkat kepalanya kembali. Sudah di bantu malah marah-marah. Bukannya terimakasih. Sakura sungguh menyesali perbuatannya sendiri sekarang. Beda halnya dengan Naruto, ia malah tertawa geli melihat tingkah wanita musim semi itu. Wajah Sakura yang memerah malu itu baginya menggemaskan sekali. Jika Sakura bukan tipe wanita yang galakan, mungkin sudah ia cubit dan cium sedari tadi. Tapi, mengingat Sakura bukanlah tipe wanita yang suka di puji ataupun di gombal. Akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa menikmati sikap wanita yang berada di hadapannya tersebut.

.

.

.

" _Dia lucu, tampak sangat manis seperti itu_ "

* * *

"Kau pulanglah duluan"

"Eh?"

Sakura terpaku menatap Naruto yang menyodorkan payung berwarna kuning itu padanya. Di tengah hembusan angin, banyak orang-orang lalu lalang di sekitar mereka. Lebih tepatnya mereka berlarian mencari tempat berteduh akibat turunnya hujan secara tiba-tiba. Padahal menurut prakiraan cuaca hari ini, tak akan ada hujan yang akan turun. Tapi, tuhan berkata lain bukan? Dan rejeki pun turun membasahi tanah bumi.

"Ini, pakailah payung ini. Rumahku dekat kok, jalan kaki juga sampai" ucap Naruto memberikan payung di tangannya ke tangan Sakura yang masih terpaku melihat payung diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Ta-tapi kan masih hujan, nanti kau masuk angin. Bagaimana?"

Namun, Naruto seperti tak mendengarkan ucapan Sakura. Ia langsung berlari ke tengah orang banyak yang tengah di guyur hujan. Sakura hanya bisa menggigit jari, berharap Naruto tak terjangkit penyakit akibat sikap sembrononya yang menghajar gempuran air hujan pada hari ini. Meskipun ia sangat tak suka melihat lelaki yang menyebalkan baginya di dekatnya, tapi ia tak mungkin rela di persalahkan sebagai penyebab sakitnya anak.

"Ah, sudahlah!"

Daripada memikirkan orang yang sudah menghilang di kerumunan masyarakat yang lalu lalang, Sakura memilih berjalan melewati terpaan hujan dengan payung sebagai atapnya untuk berjalan menghindari hujan. Setiap langkah kakinya, selalu mengingatkan tentang hal-hal aneh yang di lakukan Naruto. Pertemuan mereka cukup menyebalkan, bagi Sakura. Di tumpahi minuman ke kemeja putih di saat yang penting? Oh sungguh menguji kesabaran. Tapi, kali kedua mereka bertemu. Kini malah Sakura lah yang harus menanggung akibatnya, menabrak orang. Untungnya tidak mati, hanya lecet-lecet. Tapi, apa harus di ancam agar mau mengabulkan semua permintaan orang itu? Astaga! Sakura sempat berfikir, kenapa dia mau melakukan hal-hal konyol demi bocah tengil itu selama ini? Jika ia berfikir dengan cerdas, dia kan punya kuasa. Tinggal di usir dari kantor dan di larang masuk kantor, hidupnya akan tenang.

" _Dasar Sakura bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Kenapa kau tak sempat memikirkan hal seperti itu sih? Hanya karena ancaman bocah itu, kau jadi mudah dibodohi begini?_ "

Di tengah banjiran air yang turun dari langit, Sakura menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan kesal atas kebodohannya selama ini. Benar-benar memalukan.

.

.

.

"Sakura- _san_ , tadi anda di cari direktur utama. Tapi, anda tak ada di ruangan tadi"

Sakura hanya bisa mengambil nafas dalam-dalam karena ia terlalu lama mengambil waktu untuk jam istirahat di luar kantor. Melihat kedatangan Ten-ten yang langsung mengikutinya ke ruangan, membuat Sakura sempat berfikir mungkin dia terlalu lalai akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan biasa pekerjaannya yang biasanya selalu selesai dalam jangka waktu seminggu, kini memerlukan waktu dua atau tiga minggu untuk diselesaikan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya ya?

"Lalu, dimana beliau sekarang? Apa masih di ruangan?"

Wanita berambut kecoklatan itu pun langsung mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan atasannya tersebut. "Tapi, sekarang beliau ada tamu. Jadi, tak bisa diganggu, Sakura- _san_ "

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, nanti kabari aku jika tamunya sudah pergi" titah Sakura sebelum Ten-ten undur diri dari hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : MK-Sensei, tentu saja**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Pairing : Always NaruSaku**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning: mengandung cerita yang membosankan, penuh tanda tanya, terlalu banyak kesalahan, (karena author lagi malas ngoreksi yang salah sih, memang. Dan author gak bisa buat deskripsi panjang atau detail, emang karena gak pandai XD gomen ne) pokoknya** _ **bad story**_ **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Who Are You?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ ***Last?***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Cklek!**

"Ad-" Sakura terbelalak seketika saat mengetahui siapa yang seenak jidat membuka pintu ruangannya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. "Sasuke? – _sama_?"

Lelaki yang di panggil namanya tersebut, tak menyahuti ucapan Sakura tersebut. Ia langsung menutup pintu, lalu bersandar di sana dengan tangan sengaja ia lipat di depan dada. Menggambarkan keangkuhan dirinya sendiri, di depan Sakura.

"Ada perlu apa anda ke ruangan saya, Sasuke- _sama_?"

Kini Sakura lebih mementingkan tumpukan kertas di meja daripada memandangi tatapan tajam sang _onyx_ itu. Meskipun tuan muda keluarga Uchiha itu mendehem cukup keras agar Sakura melihatnya, tetap saja wanita itu bersikukuh tidak memperhatikan Sasuke. Dasar! Sama-sama keras kepala. Tinggal ngomong saja susah.

"Kenapa kau tadi makan bersama Naruto di restoran?" akhirnya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

Sakura menghentikan pekerjaannya, saat nama lelaki menyebalkan itu keluar dari mulut lelaki bermuka tembok di hadapannya. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja" meskipun Sakura sudah menatap matanya, tidak merubah keyakinan Sakura yang sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan lelaki itu. "Dia kan pemilik, atau lebih tepatnya pendiri perusahaan ini"

" _Whats?!_ " untung saja, Sakura hanya menyenggol tumpukan kertas di samping tangannya. Jika sampai laptop di depannya yang tersenggol, alamatlah LEMBIRU lah Sakura jadinya. Karena itu adalah satu-satunya laptop yang ia miliki sedari tamat SMA. Itu pun ia beli dengan hasil kerja dari sambilan di beberapa toko dan café. " _Oh My God_ , _what the hell? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini? Pemilik perusahaan saja tak tau! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!_ "

"Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan si pirang itu, Sakura?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke kali ini, membuat Sakura bangkit dari kepanikannya tadi. Walaupun masih ada, minimal tak tampak oleh Sasuke kali ini. "Mau aku pacarnya Naruto kek, atau aku tunangannya pun. Tak ada urusannya denganmu kan, Sasuke- _sama_?"

Skak mat! Akhirnya Sasuke kalah telak. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Memang benar yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Tak ada urusannya dengan dia sekarang. Dia bukanlah siapa-siapa di mata Sakura, hanya seorang wakil direktur yang memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi pada dirinya.

 **Cklek!**

Untung saja Sasuke langsung beranjak dari pintu, kalau tidak ia mungkin sudah terhimpit di antara pintu dan dinding oleh Ten-ten yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu yang menjadi tempat sandaran Sasuke sedari tadi.

"Eh, maaf Sasuke- _sama_. Saya tidak tau kalau ada anda sedang bersama Sakura- _san_ " ucap Ten-ten sambil tertunduk maaf kepada Sasuke.

"Tak apa, Ten-ten. Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" sahut Sakura terlebih dahulu.

"Direktur utama sudah tak ada tamu lagi, jadi Sakura- _san_ bisa bertemu dengannya di ruangan" jawab Ten-ten mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura, sebelum wanita berambut merah muda itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih termangu dalam ruangan kerja Sakura.

.

.

.

 **Tok! Tok!**

" _Come in_ " sahut seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

Setelah mendengar sahutan atasannya tersebut, Sakura pun langsung masuk dan mendekati meja kerja milik Minato. Di sana, lelaki berambut pirang itu sudah menantikannya dengan senyuman lebar mengembang. Ramah dan sopan. Itulah kesan pertama yang di dapat Sakura saat pertama kali bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

" _Benar-benar mirip. Apa mereka adik-kakak?_ " Tanya iner Sakura entah kepada siapa dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Oh, Sakura- _san_. Kebetulan ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" tambah Minato masih dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Namun, Sakura sudah berkeringat dingin berharap ini bukan masalah sikapnya yang semena-mena kepada Naruto –pemilik perusahaan dengan banyak cabang ini. Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut tentang pemecatan, ia pasti langsung memohon maaf agar tak di keluarkan dari pekerjaan yang telah membesar namanya di kancah bisnis.

"A-ada a-apa, Minato- _sama_?" Tanya Sakura dengan kaku dan masih mematung di depan pintu. Membuat Minato tertawa geli melihat tingkah kikuk wanita muda tersebut.

"Tak usah malu-malu begitu, aku hanya ingin membicarakan prestasimu selama ini yang sungguh sangat memuaskan" puji Minato hingga membuat keringat dingin Sakura berlalu pergi begitu saja.

"Lalu?"

"Oleh sebab itu, aku menawarkanmu untuk di tempatkan sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan cabang di Hokkaido"

" _Hokkaido_? _Itukan jauh sekali dari Konoha_ " pikir Sakura menyudutkan irisnya.

Ini memang kesempatan paling jarang dalam hidupnya. Menjadi direktur di salah satu anak perusahaan? Astaga! Itu mimpi yang paling di inginkan Sakura selama ini. Tapi, kenapa perasaan Sakura masih ada yang janggal ya? Apa hanya perasaannya saja atau memang in sangat aneh.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, kau fikirkan saja dulu" tambah Minato mencoba meyakinkan Sakura yang masih terombang-ambing dalam mengambil keputusan.

.

.

.

" _Apa ini kerjaan si pirang menyebalkan itu?_ "

.

.

.

"Huaaeeeeeh!"

Suara helaan nafas Sakura yang sengaja di biarkan terdengar ini sudah lebih dari dua kali di lakukan wanita muda itu. Padahal ia harusnya senang, karena sudah tiga hari hidupnya tenang tanpa si pengganggu –Naruto itu. Tapi, jika diperhatikan ia malah tampak sebaliknya. Gelisah tak menentu, malas melakukan apapun. Cepat mudah bosan. Bahkan dia bingung kenapa dirinya malah semakin aneh begini. Atau jangan-jangan Sakura rin-

" _Tidak! Aku tak merindukan lelaki menyebalkan itu!_ " seru Inernya mengelak ucapan dari author.

Mungkin bukan rindu yang di alami Sakura sekarang, lebih tepatnya dia merasa kehilangan sosok Naruto di hidupnya. Meskipun dia selalu menempel seperti karet, sikapnya yang blak-blakan itu sangat ngangenin tau! Dan kau harus mengakui hal tersebut, Sakura.

"Tidak! Jangan mengatur-ngatur hidupku, author! Mau aku rindu sama dia kek, mau gak. Itu urusanku!" seru Sakura meneriaki suara author yang entah berasal darimana.

 **Cklek!**

Kepala Ten-ten tiba-tiba saja langsung menyembul dari balik pintu, membuat Sakura jantungan hingga tersentak dari emosinya tadi.

"Maaf, Sakura- _san_. Jika mengganggumu sedang nelfon atau emm? Apa ya? Ah, pokoknya saya hanya ingin bilang kalau direktur utama meminta laporan yang kemarin" kata Ten-ten lalu langsung kembali menghilang di balik pintu.

Mendengar kata-kata asistennya tersebut, Sakura pun langsung beranjak dari kursi kerjanya sambil membawa beberapa map di tangannya.

"Pokoknya aku tak merindukan lelaki itu ya, author!"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan direktur utama, Sakura kembali merapikan pakaiannya. Setelah yakin pakaiannya telah rapi, Sakura pun berniat mengetuk pintu ruangan Minato. Tapi, samar-samar dari balik pintu, Sakura mendengar suara Minatao yang tampaknya sedang berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Salahmu sendiri, Naruto. Sudah tau rumahmu jauh begitu, sok jadi pahlawan pulang jalan kaki di tengah hujan lebat begitu"

Itulah kata-kata yang paling jelas di dengar dari percakapan Minato entah dengan siapa. " _Eh, Naruto? Maksudnya lelaki menyebalkan itu_?" Sakura semakin menautkan daun telinganya di pintu ruangan Minato yang di desain tidak transparan. Jadi, Sakura bisa bernafas lega jika sedang menguping seperti ini.

"Iya, aku tau. Tapi, kau sedang demam. Lebih baik kau beristirahat. Dan jangan lupa makan obatmu"

 **Brak!**

Sakura langsung membanting pintu tanpa ia sadari, Minato yang telah memutuskan panggilan telfon itu hanya termanga menatap Sakura yang masih terpatung di depan pintunya.

"Jadi, anak itu demam? Rumahnya dimana? Dasar bocah itu!" umpat Sakura tak sadar siapa yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Oh, berarti Sakura- _san_ wanita yang di bicarakan oleh Naruto itu?" kata Minato malah mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Sakura yang kini akhirnya sadar akan tindakan ekstrimnya tersebut.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku yang seenaknya menguping pembicaraan anda, Minato- _sama_. Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan laporan yang anda minta" sahut Sakura berjalan mendekati meja Minato sembari meletakkan map-map yang tadinya ada di genggaman tangannya.

Karena malu atas tindakannya tersebut, Sakura pun berjalan keluar ruangan Minato sambil tertunduk kepala. Melihat kepergian Sakura, membuat Minato tak tinggal diam lalu mengejar Sakura. Minato menggenggam lengan wanita musim semi itu, hingga membuat Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya. Berbalik badan menghadap ke Minato.

"Rumahnya di jalan Akatsuki no.10" kata Minato lalu ia pergi dengan senyuman ramahnya kembali.

Sakura yang masih terpatung memikirkan ucapan Minato itu, langsung tersentak kaget saat Minato sudah pergi. " _Itu kan cukup jauh dari restoran kemarin_ "

.

.

.

" _Dia sadar gak ya? Hihi_ "

.

.

.

 **Brak!**

"Sakura- _chan_? Apa yang ka-"

Sakura langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu tanpa seijin pemilik rumah tersebut.

"Kau bilang rumahmu dekat! Ini lebih dari 2 KM dari tempat kira kemarin, Naruto- _baka_! Lihat, kau jadi hujan-hujanan sakit begini kan" maki Sakura tanpa memperdulikan wajah terkejut Naruto sekarang di depannya.

"Apa kau piker tindakanmu itu dapat membuatku senang, heh? Enggak! Kau malah membuatku khawatir, _baka_!" sambung Sakura semakin mendekati Naruto yang tengah duduk di sofa empuk berwarna _orange_.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Naruto seakan merasa tak sedang di marahi oleh seseorang.

"Tentu saja! Kau sakit begini kan, juga salahku yang membiarkanmu menerobos hujan lebat tiga hari yang lalu" sahut Sakura mengalihkan pandangan matanya sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

Mendengar ucapan Sakura itu, Naruto mengangkat ulasan senyuman di wajahnya. Bangkit dari sofa empuk itu dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berada.

"Ini" tangan Naruto menyentuh sudut bibir Sakura, membuat Sakura kembali memandangi tangan Naruto yang kini ada di wajahnya. "sisa lipstikmu kelihata-"

 **Bruk!**

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa suasana rumah mewah itu senyap? Oh, ternyata Naruto tumbang dan kini tepat berada dalam pangkuan Sakura. Wajah lelaki itu tampak sangat pucat. Bahkan Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas lelaki itu terasa hangat dan tak seperti hembusan nafas orang pada umumnya.

"Astaga, Naruto! Badanmu panas sekali!" seru Sakura berubah panik saat menyentuh kulit eksotik milik lelaki berambut jabrik yang sekarang berada dalam pangkuannya.

.

.

.

" _Kukira dia akan menciumku_ "

* * *

 _ **Seperti biasa jawaban minna salah lagi ^^ Gotcha! Atau lebih tepatnya Yuu yang merombak peran Naru di sini XD soalnya Yuu juga udah buat versi lainnya,, Membosankan bukan? Jika kalian tau siapa itu Naru, itu kata Rinzu15 the 4th Espada.**_ _ **Untungnya Yuu belum menyelesaikan ceritanya, atau bahkan bisa dibilang belum dibuat, jadi bisa di ubah lagi XD #jujurkali? Jujur itu indah, mbak vroh :v *lempar* Masih ada yang bingung? Harap maklum XD Oh ya, doain Yuu lulus ujian ya minna, jadi untuk sementara Yuu pensiun dulu X'O *nangis Bombay* Terakhir, makasih buat fav, follow dan review minna di cerita Yuu kali ini. Sampai jumpa di cerita Yuu yang lain ^^**_

 _ **Akhir acara**_

 _ **Review again?**_

* * *

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau adik ipar Minato- _sama_?" Tanya Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk tanpa memandangi wajah Sakura.

Iris _sapphire_ itu menatap biru langit di atas kepalanya. Memiliki rumah yang cukup besar, tapi hanya tinggal sendirian itu sangat kesepian. Dan Sakura dapat merasakan hal itu dari pandangan mata Naruto.

"Aku dan kakakku terlahir tanpa orangtua yang membesarkan kami, Kushina- _nee_ selalu bekerja keras untuk menyekolahkanku dan membiayai hidup kami berdua. Itu sebelum kakak bertemu Minato- _nii_ , dia menikahi kakakku dan sekaligus mengurus kami berdua" sesekali Naruto tertunduk menahan air matanya yang hingga kini masih tersimpan di kantung matanya. "Saat aku di bangku SMA, kakakku divonis penyakit tumor otak stadium akhir dan tak tertolong lagi. Aku dan Minato- _nii_ cukup terpukul atas kepergiannya"

Jangankan Naruto, Sakura yang mendengar ceritanya saja sudah tak sadar jika pipinya sudah dibasahi air matanya sendiri. Sakura merasa, Naruto memiliki hidup yang lebih menderita dari hidupnya yang selalu di keluhkannya. Seharusnya ia bersyukur, seperti yang dilakukan Naruto. Tapi, ia selalu meminta lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Semenjak kematian kakak, aku semakin nakal. Bahkan membuat Minato- _nii_ semakin kewalahan menghadapiku, tapi saat aku di kelas tiga SMA aku bertemu denganmu"

Kini mata mereka saling beradu pandangan, Sakura yang masih meneteskan air matanya langsung menyapu bersih air mata di pipinya tersebut. "Aku?"

"Ya, kata-katamu tentang hidup. ' _Hiduplah demi masa depan, jangan menangisi masa lalu. Jika itu hanya membuatmu semakin terpuruk dan tertinggal_ ' itulah kata-kata yang menyadarkanku untuk berubah, dan bangkit"

Mendengar dirinya yang membuat Naruto bangkit dan berubah, Sakura pun ikut merasa senang dan merasa berguna bagi orang lain. Apalagi orang itu adalah Naruto yang telah sukses dengan segala kelebihannya.

"Tapi sayangnya, Minato- _nii_ bangkrut di saat-saat aku akan menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah. Aku putuskan untuk mendirikan perusahaan, bekerja sama dengan pengusaha muda lainnya. Dan kau bisa lihat sendiri, hasil kerja kerasku selama ini. Cukup memuaskan! Lalu, kuputuskan Minato- _nii_ yang mengelola perusahaan sebagai dirut" ucap Naruto mengambil nafas lega menatap jauh dari teras rumahnya yang bertingkat tiga.

" _Syukurlah_ " ucap Sakura dengan lirih. "Tunggu! kau bilang saat kau duduk di kelas tiga SMA? Maksudmu, kau lebih tua dari aku?"

Naruto langsung memandangi Sakura dengan wajah anehnya. "Tentu saja, kenapa? Aku tampak awet muda ya? Padahal aku tua 2 tahun di atasmu"

"Benarkah? Mustahil! Kau makan apa saja, Naruto? Atau jangan-jangan kau pakai hal-hal yang aneh ya?" ucap Sakura menyudutkan Naruto dengan pernyataan-pernyataan yang tak mungkin di lakukan oleh Naruto. Karena Naruto bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu.

"Yang benar saja? Jangan menyudutkanku dengan hal-hal aneh itu, makanya biasakan tersenyum. Kau tampak lebih tua karena marah-marah dan cemberut terus!" sahut Naruto langsung mencubit kedua belah pipi Sakura.

"Lalu, kenapa kau datang padaku? Aku bukanlah Sakura yang dulu kau kenal"

Mendengar ucapan Sakura tersebut, Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sakura lalu beralih ke mahkota merah mudanya. Mengacaknya dari rapi, menjadi kusut dan tak terbentuk lagi. "Di dalam dirimu yang keras kepala dan galak ini, aku tetap yakin. Masih ada Sakura yang membuatku membuka mata tentang dunia"

Perkataan Naruto membuat Sakura tertegun dan terdiam menatap lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Sampai saat-

"Jangan coba-coba kau, Naruto! Kau bukan pacarku!" seru Sakura menutup mulut Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan menghindar Sakura. "Bukan pacarmu? Berarti jika aku pacarmu, aku boleh menciummu?"

Sakura terpaksa menelan mentah-mentah ucapannya sendiri sekarang. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Ia hanya dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. "Bo-boleh, tapi jika kau pa-pacarku!"

Narut langsung bertekuk di depan Sakura, menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura yang mulus dan mungil. Menatap lelat-lekat manik _soft green_ tersebut, berharap kedua benda indah itu juga menatapnya.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Lahir tanggal 23 Juli, umur 27 tahun, tidak suka repot, tapi mau bekerja keras untuk hal yang di impikan, seorang Kepala Manager yang tegas dan berwibawa, seorang wanita yang tak suka masak, tapi makanan yang di buatnya sangat enak. Jadi, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Pemilik nama indah tersebut pun mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya kala itu juga, saat menyadari bahwa Naruto telah terkekuk di hadapannya. Rona merah langsung menyebar di pipinya. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung, seluruh wajahnya ikut memerah juga. Entah malu, entah senang. Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto tanpa pikir panjang.

"Iya, aku mau!" sahut Sakura memendamkan wajahnya di pelukan Naruto.

Dan akhirnya Naruto tersenyum lembut, mengelus rambut Sakura yang masih kukuh dalam pelukannya. Tiba-tiba Naruto memegang lengan Sakura dan mendorong tubuh Sakura sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Kalau jadi istriku?" tawar Naruto memasang tampang yakin.

 **Plak!**

Sakura langsung menjitak dalam-dalam kepala si pirang itu saat mendengar tawaran lelaki itu. Di saat seperti ini, masih saja sempat bercanda. Kan itu tak lucu.

"Bodoh! Jalani saja hubungan ini dulu!" sahut Sakura tak mampu menatap wajah Naruto yang masih meringis kesakitan.

Dan akhirnya mereka berpelukan kembali. Meskipun Naruto masih merasakan sakit yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut cukup keras.

.

.

" _Pukulannya sakit juga_ "

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Nothing Squel**_


End file.
